The People We Have (SWB)
"The People We Have" is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 18th episode overall. Synopsis Beka plots against Spencer's group while Dani makes an escape plan. Plot In the camp, Billie is standing at the end of a picnic table where Spencer, Cathy and Rebecca are all listening to him speak. He explains the situation with Peter and The Garden. When he's done, he looks at the three and waits for them to say something. All of them look to one another in silence. "Really? You have nothing to say after that?" Billie asks, dumbfounded. Rebecca looks at Billie sadly. "Well, what should we say? It's not like there's much we can do." "We can leave. We can inform Samantha. We can kill the bastard for all I care, we just have to do something!" Billie interjects. Spencer shakes his head. "No, we can't kill him, Billie. I wouldn't even expect that type of suggestion from you!" Billie rolls his eyes. "Alright. Whatever. I'm just trying to look out for our group-" "What you said is enough to get us kicked out." Spencer whispers, not wanting people to hear them. Billie grips the table and leans forward towards Spencer. "You're still new to this whole leader thing, and I can respect that, but here's the thing about leading: You have to do what's best for your group. Our group includes Maggie, Amber, Angel and Monet, and they're all at The Garden. Peter went there to speak to the leader and she came out looking like she had been punched. I don't think the next time he goes, he'll be as forgiving. We have to do something or he'll kill them." Spencer looks down and sighs, nodding. "You're right. We do have to do something. But not yet, just... Just let us talk to Samantha first, see if she knows anything." Cathy speaks up. "And what makes you think she'll say anything to you?" Rebecca looks at Spencer. "Because they're both leaders. They understand each other." Standing, Spencer nods to Billie. "I'll try to figure things out first, then we act. If he really is going to hurt anyone there, I'll make sure he dies." Spencer, Rebecca and Cathy begin to walk away. "If he hurts Maggie," Billie says, making Spencer look back at him. "I'll slit his damn throat." In the morning, Rebecca exits her tent and begins walking to the picnic tables for breakfast. Samantha calls her name as she exits the radio tent. She runs to her side and they walk together. "So, Eugene got word of a truck that had crashed a few miles south of The Reserve. How about you and I go check it out, get some supplies?" Rebecca nods. "Sure. I need to get out of here anyway." She says with a smirk. Samantha smiles and begins walking back to the tent. "Fantastic! Meet me at the gate in twenty minutes!" She calls before heading back in. Rebecca walks into the pavilion where Billie, Mitch, Ashleigh and Stevie are all eating together. "Morning, everyone!" She greets. Everyone smiles at her, except Billie, who is still stressed about his sister. "I'm heading on a run with Sam in twenty minutes. Can someone watch over Spencer while I'm gone?" Rebecca asks. Ashleigh swallows her food and nods. "I can. Why, though?" Rebecca sighs. "I just worry... He hasn't slept much since we got here. Hell, even at The Reserve. I just want to make sure he's fine." She says. Caroline walks up and hands her a plate of eggs. "I was told to bring these to you." She says with a smile before leaving. "Good luck today!" Rebecca sits down with the others. Billie sees Peter walking out of him and Sams' house. He stands. "I'll be right back." He says as he heads over to him. Mitch watches him and sighs. "He's so worked up. I wish I could help more." He murmurs. Will walks up behind Stevie and taps her back, making her jump. She sneers at him. "What do you want?" She asks harshly. "I just want to talk." Will says. Stevie rolls her eyes and says, "I'll catch up with you guys later," before walking away with Will. As they get further from the others, Will looks at her. "I feel like you're avoiding me." "Oh, you're so right about that." Stevie says, rolling her eyes and not making eye contact with him. "The only time you want to hang out is with all your stupid friends who don't even like me. Beka threatened to get me and my friends kicked out." "Okay, but can you blame her? Like, you-" Stevie stops and interrupts, "Hold on, what? You agree with her?" She shakes her head and crosses her arms. Will shrugs. "I mean... You all made yourselves at home right when you got here." "And so did you. You and Beka and the rest of your stupid friends don't do shit! At least my group makes ourselves useful. God, I should have listened to Billie about you!" Stevie says, storming off. Meanwhile, Billie runs up to Peter. "Oh, Good Morning, Billie! How are you doing?" He asks. Billie sighs. "Fine, I guess. Look, Peter-" "I was about to start choosing people for the next trip to The Garden. I was wondering if you wanted to join." Peter says. Billie is taken back. "Wh-When is this?" Billie asks. Peter smiles. "I'm not sure yet. Probably within the next two or three days." Billie nods slowly, looking very uncomfortable and horrified. "Th-Thank you. I'd be glad to help." He says before walking off. Peter looks at him with confusion but shrugs and walks on. Meanwhile, Ashleigh finds Spencer sitting alone at the lake. She sits beside him and sees he looks upset. "Are you alright?" She asks. Spencer shrugs, not replying. Ashleigh looks over the water. "Alright. Well... If you want to talk, I'm here to listen." Spencer smiles and nods. "Thank you." He whispers. At Addams' General, Andrea, Chase and Cleo are all held in the holding rooms, Cleo slamming her fists against the door and attempting to get it open. "Someone let us the fuck out!" She shouts. Andrea sits in the corner alone with her fingers pressed against her temple. Chase is sitting down on a chair, watching Cleo. Andrea groans. "Who the fuck do you think will help us?" Andrea asks. Cleo shakes her head. "No one. I just want to make enough noise for someone to come and open the door so I can pummel them to death!" She yells before picking up one of the other chairs and throwing it against the door. Chase stands. "Alright, Cleo, stop!" He yells, grabbing her shoulders. She sneers, but steps back and sits down. "We need to wait for the right time." "And when is that?" Cleo asks, shaking her head. "God, I just want to get out of here!" Andrea shakes her head at Cleo's words. "Why? The only thing out there is another fight." She says. Cleo looks back. "Because I want to live, Andrea. I don't want to just sit in the corner and be miserable." "I'm miserable because all we do is fight! We have to fight for food, for shelter, for any type of resource! Am I the only one who's sick of finding a new fight every turn we take? God, first the woods, then Jeff at The Reserve, then all the biters, now we're being held by psycho doctors. I'm so done with all this fighting. It only leads back to more fighting." Cleo and Chase look at her in disbelief, then share a glance. Chase walks over to her. "Andrea... If we don't fight, we don't survive." He says. She gives him an angry look. "Nothing... is worth all this fighting." Hurt covers his face and he stands, stepping away. Suddenly, the door opens and Rikki steps in with a tray of food. She sets it down and looks at the door before looking back at them. "If you want to escape, you need to cooperate with me." She whispers. Chase and Cleo look to one another before stepping closer to listen. "There will be guards coming to take you to the kill floor later. Lucas and I will be among them. Just cooperate with us and do as we say, alright?" "Wait, why are you even helping us? How can we even trust you?" Cleo asks. Rikki shakes her head. "There's no time to explain. You don't have to trust us, but we're helping you escape. Accept it." She leaves the room, the three of them looking to each other. Dani, meanwhile, is helping Tobias when he wakes up. He groans, making her smile. "You're awake." "Sadly. My arm - or lack thereof - is killing me." He says. Dani nods and pulls a bag from her pocket. "Don't worry. I have these." She says, revealing them to be painkillers. "Why do you have all those?" He asks. Dani shoves them back in her pocket and smiles wider. "We're getting out of here. I made a few friends while operating and have a plan." "And what does that plan include, Danielle?" A voice asks, making the siblings both look at the door. It's Doctor Sorkin. "You have a few of my people helping you escape? Well, that won't work. I'll be sure they are killed for betraying me. Then I'll kill your friends, then your brother," He smiles. "And I'll make you watch him turn. And when he does, he'll kill you." Dani sneers at him. "Fuck you." She mutters. He closes the door and grabs one of the operating tools. "Move out of the way and make this easy." He says. Tobias watches helplessly as he steps forward. Dani doesn't budge. "Dani..." Tobias says, wanting her to just move so they can get this over with. She doesn't. Meanwhile, Andrea, Cleo and Chase are led out of their rooms by Jae, Colton, Kris, Rikki and Lucas. Andrea is held by Colton, Cleo by Lucas and Chase by Jae. "How sad. Today is the day you die." Jae taunts. "Look on the bright side... You'll get to see your friends again." Rikki looks to Lucas and nods. Lucas releases Cleo and swiftly pulls out his pistol, shooting Kris in the head. Jae and Colton both look in shock. As Colton is about to release Andrea to pull out his gun, Rikki shoots him in the head. The gunshots are heard from down the hall, Sorkin turning his head. "What the hell?" He murmurs. Dani takes the chance to grab a scalpel while he's distracted and swiftly stab him in the neck. His eyes widen in horror as she rips the tool through his neck, blood splattering on her face and shirt as she tears it from his neck. He falls to his knees, gripping his neck. He reaches to her but she steps back, causing him to fall on the floor and lay in a pool of his own blood. Jae throws Chase into Rikki and Lucas, all of them falling as he darts down the hall. Cleo curses and looks to Rikki. "Okay, where do we get out?" She asks. Rikki and Lucas stand, Lucas helping Chase up. Andrea looks at the bodies and takes Colton's pistol before following the others. As they run down the hall, Nancy is waiting for them at a room. She smiles and says, "Just go in here!" They all run in. Dani and Tobias are in there already, both of them relieved to see the others. Dani frowns. "Wait, where's Andrea?" They all look around, noticing she isn't there. Then they hear gunshots down the hall. Chase's eyes widen. "Oh, God, what is she doing?!" Rikki shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, we can't get her! This is your only chance to get out!" She yells, smashing the window open. "Go!" They all begin climbing out. Rikki starts to leave, but Nancy stops her. "They'll kill you, Rikki." She says. "You helped, too, Nance!" Rikki argues. Nancy shakes her head. "No. I didn't kill the others. Rikki, you have to go with them." She says. Rikki sighs, looking back at Lucas. She turns and hugs Nancy. "Stay safe." She says. Nancy hugs back. "You, too." The two pull away and Nancy closes the door, running down the hall. Rikki and Lucas climb out the window and run with the others. As they run, Chase sees Andrea in one of the windows and stops. "Andrea!" He calls. Dani sees and has Cleo hold Tobias up, running to Chase, pulling him back. "We can't stop, Chase!" They both look to the window to see Andrea glance their way. Suddenly, she is shot in the chest and falls to the ground, Chase shouting out and trying to run to the building. Jae walks over to her and looks out the window to see them, everyone stopping where they are. Jae smirks and looks down at Andrea, who is squirming on the ground, her breathing hitching. He points his gun at her and fires three shots into her head, Chase screaming. Dani's face is flooded with tears, the others all watch in shock. Dani pulls Chase's arm. "C-Come on. It's too late, just... Run!" She shouts, managing to get him to move. The group runs into the woods, Jae smirking as they do. As night falls, Beka calls a meeting for the teens at the camp. "Since Spencer and his group got here, they've done nothing but take. Our supplies, our work. The people we have here don't deserve that. I say we get them kicked out. Or even better... Killed." Co-Stars *Phillip Fallon as Eddie *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Kimberly Leemans as Kris *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Karl Makinen as Colton *Ali Tataryn as Nancy Deaths *Kris *Colton *Carson Sorkin *Andrea Krew *Many hospital survivors. Your Rating How would you rate "The People We Have" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *Last appearance of Kris. *Last appearance of Colton. *Last appearance of Carson Sorkin. *Last appearance of Andrea Krew. **Andrea is the fifth main character to die. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)